Stay With Me
by Eloloo
Summary: Lorsqu'elle inspira, une douleur fulgurante la transperça; un voile noir assombrit son champ de vision déjà réduit. Elle lutta pour rester consciente. Pensa à John. // Sparky // // Terminé //


**Titre : **Stay with me

**Auteur: **Moi-même ^^

**Spoilers:** Aucun

**Rating: **Tout public

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi...

**Notes: **Cet OS est né d'un rêve que j'ai fait l'autre nuit. C'est bizarre, je sais. Surtout que c'était un rêve en anglais, mais comme je n'ai pas assez de capacités dans cette langue, j'ai pas pu l'écrire en anglais T.T Enfin bref. N'oubliez pas, les reviews, c'est la vie ^^' Merci d'avance ! ;)

**-=-**

Alors qu'elle tombait à terre, Elizabeth eut une pensée fugitive pour son père. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à lui à cet instant précis resterait un mystère. Dans le chaos qui régnait autour d'elle, la jeune femme ne parvenait plus à aligner une pensée cohérente; la moindre parcelle de son corps la faisait souffrir; et la déflagration l'avait rendue presque complètement sourde.

L'explosion avait eu lieue quelques secondes plus tôt. A présent, tout ce qui restait de l'orphelinat de M13-659 était un gigantesque tas de briques calcinées et de cendres; une odeur âcre saturait l'atmosphère, et des dizaines de corps brûlés jonchaient le sol. Partout, on entendait des cris et des pleurs; des enfants couraient, hurlaient, complètement terrifiés et désorientés; les quelques survivants qui n'avait été ni brûlés ni projetés par l'explosion tentaient vainement de porter assistance aux plus mal en point. Le chaos total s'était abattu sur l'orphelinat et ses alentours. Mais Elizabeth Weir n'entendait rien.

Allongée sur le sol, elle essaya de bouger; mais son corps n'obéissait plus. Déterminer avec précision l'étendue de ses blessures lui était aussi impossible; la jeune femme se sentait lentement sombrer, l'inconscience la tirant vers un abîme de noirceur et, elle en était certaine, de mort. L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare; la cendre qui tombait du ciel gris lui piquait et lui rougissait les yeux. Son corps tout entier était comme éteint. De temps en temps, elle apercevait quelqu'un, tantôt courant, tantôt titubant, le visage halluciné; mais personne ne s'arrêtait. Personne ne s'arrêtait, parce que tout le monde mourait. Elizabeth voulut crier. Elle tenta de rassembler le peu de force qu'il lui restait, le peu de souffle que ses poumons possédaient. Lorsqu'elle inspira, une douleur fulgurante la transperça; un voile noir assombrit son champ de vision déjà réduit. Elle lutta pour rester consciente. Pensa à John. A Rodney, à Teyla, à Ronon. Où étaient-ils ? Morts, toujours en vie ? Quelque part...

**

La terre trembla jusqu'à l'autre bout du village.

A quelques centaines de mètres de la position de Sheppard et son équipe, une énorme colonne de feu s'éleva au dessus de la cime des arbres; il ne fallut à John que quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**

Lorsque le militaire sortit de la clairière, à bout de souffle, il fut instantanément plongé dans l'enfer le plus total.

Rien n'était visible à plus d'un mètre. Un épais brouillard fait de cendres et de fumée saturait l'atmosphère, rendait l'air lourd, irrespirable, toxique. La gorge et les poumons en feu, John luttait pour rependre son souffle; toussant et suffoquant, il chercha fébrilement un foulard dans une des poches de sa veste de combat, qu'il noua autour de son cou pour protéger sa bouche et son nez. Puis, son P90 levé devant lui, il s'enfonça dans la confusion devant lui.

**

-Elizabeth !! ELIZABETH !!!

Les gens autour de lui n'étaient que des ombres, des formes indistinctes sans visage. Il ne savait pas si Rodney, Teyla et Ronon l'avait suivi; il ne tenta pas à les contacter par radio. Non, pour l'instant, il ne cherchait qu'une seule et unique personne.

John ne faisait confiance qu'à un seul de ses sens. Ses yeux ne voyaient que des fantômes; l'odeur suffocante était partout présente, annihilant la plus petite once d'air pur. Le militaire comptait sur les sons qu'il percevait pour l'aider: des cris, des pleurs, parfois des bribes de phrases, des crépitements, et un grondement sourd, de plus en plus proche à mesure que Sheppard progressait.

Et c'est alors qu'il la vit.

**

Le choc de la voir ainsi fut tel qu'il en resta quelques secondes paralysé. Allongée sur le sol, inerte, son uniforme était déchiré en plusieurs endroits; du sang maculait sa tempe droite et son visage était couvert de coupures qui saignaient plus ou moins abondamment. La plaie béante sur son tibia gauche indiquait qu'il était probablement brisé; à hauteur de son abdomen, une tache de sang s'élargissait à vue d'œil. Et ce n'était que les blessures extérieures.

Sorti de son apathie, John se précipita vers Elizabeth. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, retira son foulard de son visage, avant d'allumer sa radio. L'espoir ne l'avait pas totalement abandonné.

-Rodney, tu me reçois ?

Un grésillement plus tard, la voix du scientifique se fit entendre, étouffée.

-Oui John, c'est l'enfer ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Pas le temps. Elizabeth est blessée, il nous faut de l'aide !

-Blessée ?! Mais...

-Pas le temps, Rodney !! Retourne à la porte et fait venir de l'aide !

Sheppard balaya du regard le corps d'Elizabeth, à la recherche d'une blessure qu'il n'aurait pas encore remarqué. Puis il se pencha sur elle, posa sa main sur sa joue; les yeux de la jeune femme rencontrèrent les siens. Elle tenta de parler, mais John l'en dissuada d'un geste; il pouvait entendre sa respiration sifflante, saccadée. Ses doigts glissèrent vers son cou; son pouls était faible, mais bien présent. L'urgence était de stopper l'hémorragie de son abdomen et de sa jambe; lorsqu'il eut enserré la fracture dans un bandage, John fit pression avec un autre sur le côté droit de son ventre, arrachant à Elizabeth une grimace de douleur.

Comme pour se raccrocher à la vie, la jeune femme gardait son regard ancré dans celui du militaire; il était la seule présence tangible qu'elle voyait depuis d'interminables minutes, depuis que son corps avait touché le sol et qu'une mission de routine avait tourné au cauchemar. Elizabeth aurait sûrement menti si elle avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas la seule personne qu'elle voulait agenouillée près d'elle à cet instant. John Sheppard, malgré son expression confuse et la peur manifeste qu'elle lisait sur son visage, lui disait, silencieusement, que tout irait bien.

-Reste avec moi Elizabeth. Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi, tu m'entends ? Fais-moi confiance. Il faut que tu t'accroche. Qui va garder un œil sur moi sinon, hein ? Accroche-toi...

Comme pour traduire ses paroles en gestes, John glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme, l'autre faisant toujours pression sur son ventre.

Ses doigts étaient toujours enlacés aux siens alors qu'ils traversaient la Porte des Etoiles et qu'on l'emmenait à l'infirmerie, sur Atlantis. Au-dessus d'elle, le visage de Carson Beckett, qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle allait s'en tirer. Carson n'était pas le genre d'hommes à faire de fausses promesses... Et puis, elle voulait rester. Rester.


End file.
